lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Los Angeles LA X, prima e seconda parte
"Los Angeles LA X, prima e seconda parte" sono il primo e secondo episodio della Sesta stagione di Lost, e il 104/105esimo dell'intera serie. Il destino dell'isola dopo la detonazione della bomba da parte di Juliet viene rivelata e l'uomo che impersona Locke rivela le sue vere intenzioni. Trama Timeline parallela (22 settembre 2004) (Vedi Differenze tra la timeline originale e la timeline parallela) A bordo del volo Oceanic 815, Jack Shephard osserva le nuvole fuori dal finestrino. Cindy, una delle assistenti di volo, gli chiede del suo drink e sorride quando l'uomo le dice che non era abbastanza alcolico. Cindy allora gli passa una bottiglietta di vodka, chiedendogli però di non dirlo a nessuno. Improvvisamente, l'aereo comincia a scuotersi; Rose, una donna seduta nel corridoio opposto a Jack, lo tranquillizza, dicendo che è una cosa normale e scherza sul fatto che il marito dice sempre che gli aerei sono fatti per restare in aria. Scambiano alcune battute mentre la turbolenza cresce, e Jack si aggrappa alle maniglie con uno sguardo decisamente preoccupato. Comunque la turbolenza termine, e il capitano Seth Norris annuncia che l'hanno superata. A quel punto Bernard ritorna sano e salvo dal bagno, e bacia sua moglie. ♪ Jack si alza per andare al bagno, e si insospettisce davanti allo specchio, notando una piccola ferita di sangue sul collo. Tornando al suo posto, incontra un uomo di nome Desmond Hume seduto nel posto vicino a lui. Entrambi i passeggeri non sembrano ricordare di essersi incontrati prima, nonostante Jack lo chieda a Desmond. L'inquadratura va fuori al finestrino, e poi nell'oceano, dove i resti dell'Isola sono mostrati, e vediamo che ora è completamente sommersa nell'Oceano Pacifico. Sott'acqua ci sono le baracche della Dharma, e uno squalo sta nuotando proprio vicino alla Statua con quattro dita. Jack si dirige verso i bagni della sezione anteriore, dove Edward Mars aspetta la sua "amica". Kate irrompe dalla porta, sbatte su Jack, scusandosi prima che lo sceriffo la tiri con sé a sedere. Kate riceve il suo pranzo, ma Mars si rifiuta di farle usare coltello e forchetta. In quel momento, Sawyer sfiora lo sceriffo, e Kate nasconde le mani sotto il tavolinetto, per celare le manette. Sawyer scambia un'occhiata con Kate prima di allontanarsi. James ritorna al suo posto, dove Leslie Arzt sta assillando Hugo Reyes invitandolo a ripetere una delle sue espressioni usate nello spot di Mr. Cluck's. Arzt lo trova molto divertente e chiede ad Hugo come un ragazzo come lui possa essere proprietario di un marchio così importante come Mr. Cluck's. Hurley risponde che ha vinto alla lotteria e che gli piace il pollo, per cui l'ha comprato per questo motivo. Alla risposte di Hugo, Arzt si scusa immediatamente. Sawyer ammonisce Hurley di non divulgare ad estranei la notizia della sua vincita, dicendogli che se ne sarebbero approfittati, ma lui gli dice che non sarebbe mai accaduto nulla: è la persona più fortunata del mondo. Sorridendo, Sun guarda verso Rose e Bernard alcune file più avanti; dice a Jin che sembrano molto felici insieme. In risposta, Jin le dice di chiudere l'ultimo bottone della maglia. John Locke legge l'opuscolo sulla sicurezza, quando Boone, seduto lì vicino, gli dice che se l'aereo fosse precipitato non sarebbe comunque servito a niente. John risponde che un buon pilota avrebbe saputo fare una manovra d'ammaraggio, e che i serbatoi del carburante li avrebbero tenuti a galla finché non fossero saliti sui gommoni di salvataggio. I due cominciano a parlare: Boone spiega che si trovava in Australia per riportare sua sorella e liberarla da una relazione complicata, ma lei non era voluta tornare con lui. Locke dice di essere stato ad un walkabout per dieci giorni nell'entroterra australiano, impressionando molto positivamente Boone. Il ragazzo gli dice allora dice che se l'aereo fosse precipitato, gli sarebbe rimasto appiccicato. Frogurt sta dormendo nel sedile accanto a Locke. Cindy fa un annuncio chiedendo ai dottori a bordo di premere il pulsante di chiamata, e raggiunge Jack per domandargli aiuto; uno dei passeggeri è stato al gabinetto per mezz'ora e non risponde quando si bussa alla porta. Con l'aiuto di Sayid, forzano la porta e trovano Charlie Pace seduto senza sensi sulla toilette. Jack dice che qualcosa sta bloccando le sue vie respiratorie ma non riesce a raggiungerlo; prova poi ad usare la penna che ha in tasca per fare una tracheotomia e realizza che è misteriosamente scomparsa. Dopo un paio di minuti, Jack e Sayid si adoperano per risolvere il problema respiratorio, rimuovendo il panetto di eroina che gli impediva di respirare. Charlie non è affatto felice quando capisce di essere ancora vivo. atterra come previsto Los Angeles.]] Mentre Charlie è condotto ammanettato verso il suo sedile, dice rabbiosamente a Jack che sarebbe dovuto morire. Jack ritorna al suo posto e nota che Desmond se n'è andato; Rose e Bernard, addormentatisi, non sanno dove sia, né ricordano nessuno seduto accanto a lui. Rosa ricorda a Jack di allacciare la cintura, mentre il volo comincia la sua discesa verso Los Angeles. Sayid guarda una foto di Nadia, mentre Jin controlla l'orologio che dovrebbe consegnare. Finalmente, l'aereo atterra; la polizia arriva per scortare via Charlie, Boone stringe la mano di Locke prima di andarsene, mentre gli altri raccolgono i loro bagagli e sbarcano, inclusi Rose e Bernard -molto felici- seguiti dopo poco da Sun e Jin, che non sembrano invece molto allegri, e Kate -in manette, con Edward-; Jack e Locke sono gli ultimi due passeggeri sul volo, e Jack vede due addetti della compagnia aerea portare una sedia a rotelle a bordo e posizionare sopra un Locke apparentemente paralizzato. All'aereoporto internazionale di Los Angeles Jack è chiamato ad un banco della Oceanic Airlines, quando un rappresentante della compagnia lo informa che la bara di suo padre apparentemente non è stata messa sull'aereo a Sidney, e non si è certi di dove sia. Jack, chiaramente, si innervosisce. Jin e Sun provano a superare i controlli e i funzionari sono ostacolati dalle differenze linguistiche. Trovano l'orologio che Jin sta trasportando e, non riuscendo a capire che è un dono d'affari, continuano a cercare nella sua borsa. Trovando un marsupio con mazzette di denaro non dichiarato, l'agente Smalley porta via Jin per interrogarlo. L'agente Anne avvisa Sun (rivolgendosi a lei con il cognome da fidanzata, Miss Paik) che se fosse stata in grado di capire l'inglese e avesse capito avrebbe potuto spiegare la situazione, ma Sun sembra non comprendere le parole dell'agente. Mentre Kate dice allo sceriffo di lasciarla andare in bagno, dove prova a togliere le manette con la penna presa dalla tasca di Jack durante il loro incontro fuori dalla toilette. Quando il poliziotto vede la molla della penna caduta sul pavimento, le ordina di uscire; lei spinge la porta, sbattendogliela di sopra e facendogli battere la testa contro un lavandino, lasciandolo senza sensi; quindi scappa con la pistola dello sceriffo, ma è vista da due donne, che entrano nella toilette e chiamano aiuto mentre Kate afferma che l'uomo aveva provato ad aggredirla. Scappa quindi in un ascensore, all'interno del quale si trova Sawyer, che nota le manette -nonostante il tentativo di Kate di nasconderle con la giacca del poliziotto, rubata dopo che aveva perso i sensi-; intanto Ganson e Calhoun, due addetti alla sicurezza, raggiungono l'ascensore e ricevono una chiamata per un problema. Sawyer, presumendo un coinvolgimento di Kate, la lascia scendere per prima quando si aprono le porte dell'ascensore, in maniera che possa andare prima che i due addetti capiscano chi devono cercare. Una volta fuori, Kate nota gli impiegati aeroportuali alla ricerca della persona che ha colpito Mars; una volta riuscita ad entrare in un'area riservata ai soli addetti, corre fuori e cerca di prendere un taxi. Un arrabbiato Neil ("Frogurt") le dice di fare la fila, e lei si accoda dietro Hurley; quando Edward Mars la scorge da lontano, Kate entra in una vettura già occupata. Quando il conducente glielo fa notare, lei gli punta la pistola e gli intima di continuare a guidare. Il passeggero a fianco di Kate è Claire. In un piccolo ufficio della Oceanic Airlines, Jack cammina avanti e indietro parlando al telefono con sua madre, che sembra avergli detto di non volere celebrare il funerale a così poca distanza di tempo (sarebbe dovuto essere entro due ore) e sentiamo Jack risponderle che voleva solo chiuderla con questa storia; nella stessa stanza si trova Locke, che sta finendo di compilare i moduli per la sua valigia di coltelli, anch'essa smarrita. Jack dice a Locke che l'Oceanic ha perso suo padre perché non hanno idea di dove sia la bara; John risponde che non sa dove sia il padre di Jack: la compagnia aerea ha perso il corpo, non suo padre. Apparentemente soddisfatto di questa spiegazione, Jack nota le condizioni di Locke e gli chiede qualche informazione al riguardo. "Le mie condizioni sono irreversibili" risponde. "Niente è irreversibile" ribatte Jack, che gli offre un consulto gratuito, dandogli il suo biglietto da visita e tenendo la porta aperta per farlo uscire dalla stanza. Timeline originale (2008) Alla statua manda fuori Ben con un messaggio.]] Dentro la statua, l'Uomo in Nero (sotto le sembianze di Locke) prende il pugnale insanguinato che Ben ha usato per accoltellare Jacob, strappa un pezzo di tessuto dal pavimento e lo usa per ripulire il pugnale. Dice a un Ben visibilmente nervoso che può smettere di fissare il fuoco e che Jacob è ormai morto. Ben chiede perché Jacob non abbia provato a difendersi, e l'Uomo in Nero risponde che doveva aver capito di esser stato sconfitto; quindi chiede a Ben di uscire e dire a Richard che ha bisogno di dirgli una cosa. Ben prova a capire di cosa dovranno parlare, e l'Uomo in Nero risponde che sarà una discussione tra lui e Richard. si ritrova faccia a faccia con il vero John Locke, morto.]] Nel frattempo, fuori, Ilana e Bram discutono riguardo l'entrare dentro la statua con Richard, che però dice fermamente che non possono, perché non sono autorizzati da Jacob. Ilana risponde che lei e Bram sono stati mandati sull'isola proprio da Jacob, e dovrebbero poter entrare. Ben esce, e viene subito aggredito da Ilana e i suoi uomini; quando informa Richard che è stato convocato da Locke, Alpert si infuria con Ben, e lo porta sulla spiaggia vicino al cadavere del vero John Locke, rivelandogli per la prima volta che è effettivamente morto. Dopo una breve discussione, Ilana ordina ai suoi uomini di entrare nella stanza con Ben, nonostante le proteste di Richard. schernisce Bram e il resto dei seguaci di Jacob.]] Dentro la statua, i quattro uomini -compreso Bram- entrano nella camera di Jacob e puntano le loro armi verso la l'Uomo in Nero, al quale chiedono dove si trovi Jacob; una volta informati della sua morte, cominciano a sparare con rabbia verso la l'uomo. Un colpo sembra centrarlo, ma lui scompare dietro una colonna. Mentre uno degli uomini setaccia la stanza, trova sul pavimento il proiettile che si pensava avesse colpito la Nemesi. Confuso, si volta, mentre il mostro di fumo entra nella stanza. affronta il mostro all'interno della statua.]] C'è una breve lotta, ma il Mostro velocemente ha la meglio su tre dei quattro uomini, che uccide. Bram tira fuori un sacchetto di cenere che immediatamente sparge attorno a sé in un cerchio, che lo protegge dagli attacchi diretti del Mostro verso di lui. Il Mostro allora fa cadere un grosso pezzo di roccia dall'interno della statua, che sposta Bram fuori dal cerchio di cenere. Bram, ora vulnerabile, viene afferrato dal Mostro e lanciato verso l'arazzo di Jacob, dove viene impalato e ucciso da un pezzo di legno. Durante la lotta, Ben si rifugia in un angolo, assistendo shockato ai fatti. Alla fine, l'Uomo in Nero (di nuovo sotto le sembianze di Locke) riappare dietro Ben dicendogli che era spiacente che tu l'avesse dovuto vedere in quello stato, rivelando così definitivamente il collegamento tra il mostro, la Nemesi di Jacob e il Locke post-volo Ajira 316. dice a Ben che vuole soltanto tornare a "casa".]] Ben, notevolmente shockato, finalmente riesce a chiedere all'Uomo in Nero cosa sia. Lui risponde solo che non è un "cosa", ma un "chi", dicendogli che John Locke era molto confuso quando era stato assassinato da Ben, e il suo ultimo pensiero era stato "Non capisco". Mentre Ben è alle prese con queste rivelazioni, l'Uomo in Nero continua a spiegare quanto era triste e patetica la vita di Locke. Prosegue dicendo che l'unica virtù salvabile di Locke era l'essere stato l'unico dei sopravvissuti dell'Oceanic 815 a non voler tornare indietro alle vite senza senso che conducevano prima dell'Isola, preferendo rimanere lì. Finisce il suo discorso dicendo quanto sia ironica la situazione, perché -al contrario di Locke- il suo obiettivo è tornare a "casa". e il nemico di Jacob si affrontano.]] I razzi provenienti dal Tempio sono visti dalla spiaggia mentre Ben e l'Uomo in Nero lasciano la statua. I rimanenti Altri alzano le loro armi per sparare alla Nemesi, ma sono prontamente fermati da Richard, il quale affronta l'Uomo in Nero che si dice contento di vederlo "senza le sue catene". Richard è sorpreso, e lo riconosce, chiedendo: "Tu?!", ma l'uomo prontamente lo colpisce e lo solleva sulle sue spalle. Si gira verso gli Altri, inclusi Sun e Frank, gridando rabbiosamente di essere "molto deluso da ciascuno di loro", prima di incamminarsi passando accanto al corpo del vero John Locke. Al Cigno e al Tempio si sveglia dopo la detonazione della Jughead.]] Dopo il flash bianco, gli occhi di Kate si aprono. Il suono è ovattato, cade, ma si aggrappa con un braccio. Si trova su un albero, e tenta di risalirci. Urla e poi scuote la testa per riottenere l'udito alle orecchie. Scende dall'albero. Urla di nuovo chiedendo se ci sia qualcuno, e sente i suoi stessi echi. Trova Miles. Tornano alla botola, ma la trovano completamente distrutta, proprio come Desmond l'aveva lasciata quando aveva girato la chiave di sicurezza tre anni prima. Kate trova Jack e Sawyer svenuti sull'erba. Sceglie di andare in aiuto di Jack. Jack scuote la testa e si risveglia. Sawyer lo colpisce e lo scaraventa, e lo butta oltre il cratere del Cigno. Kate li raggiunge e Sawyer grida a Jack: "Ti sei sbagliato!". Kate tenta di tenerlo lontano dall'altro. appare a Hurley un'ora dopo la sua morte.]] Hurley e Jin si svegliano nei pressi del furgone della Dharma mentre Sayid perde copiosamente sangue dalla ferita alla stomaco. Jin si allontana dal furgone. Hurley fa notare che è diventata improvvisamente notte, Jin lo informa che ha solo trovato una torcia e pensa che abbiano appena viaggiato nel tempo, dato che l'esperienza è stata molto simile alle precedenti. Al cratere del Cigno, Jack arriva alla conclusione che la bomba sia esplosa, ma Sawyer gli urla contro che non starebbero ancora sull'Isola se fosse veramente stata detonata. All'improvviso Kate sente dei lamenti provenire dal cumulo di detriti al centro del cratere: è Juliet. I sopravvissuti provano subito a smuovere le macerie, ma si trovano di fronte ad una putrella che blocca la via. Sawyer ordina a Jin, che nel frattempo era arrivato là, di andare a prendere il furgone della Dharma per sollevare la putrella. Nel frattempo, Hurley è rimasto in attesa di aiuti da solo con Sayid ed inizia a sentire dei rumori provenire dalla giungla: è Jacob. L'uomo informa Hurley di essere morto un'ora prima, ed è solo lui che può vederlo. ♪ Gli dice che deve salvare Sayid, che lo deve portare al Tempio e che deve portarsi anche la custodia della chitarra che gli aveva dato l'ultima volta che si erano visti. muore a causa delle ferite, prima di riferire qualcosa a Sawyer.]] Jin, assieme Hurley e Sayid ferito, ritornano al Cigno, dove provano a togliere i rottami che ricoprono ancora Juliet. Sawyer discende nel buco tra questi rottami e parla lievemente a Juliet. La donna sussurra qualcosa riguardo al prendere un caffè insieme, e sorride dicendo: "We can go dutch" ("Ognuno paga per sé"). Dopodiché sembra realizzare dove si trovi, e le sue ultime parole sono: "I have to tell you something important" ("Devo dirti qualcosa di molto importante"). Senza dire nulla, però, muore a causa delle numerose ferite. ♪ Com buona probabilità, si può intuire come la notizia così importante possa essere una gravidanza di Juliet , viste alcune scene della quinta stagione in cuoi la bionda si tocca il ventre con preoccupazione. Tuttavia questa ipotesi non sarà mai approfondita e tutt'oggi rimane il dubbio. Sawyer giura a Kate che avrebbe ucciso Jack, in quanto a suo parere responsabile della morte di Juliet. Dopo aver provato a far qualcosa per Sayid, Jack realizza che non avrebbe potuto essere utile, se non per poco, e che l'iracheno sarebbe morto, finché Hurley gli dice che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo lui. Il gruppo allora parte e si dirige verso il Tempio -- sotto la guida di Jin -- lasciando Sawyer e Miles indietro a seppellire Juliet. ♪Dopo averla sepolta, Sawyer ordina a Miles di comunicare con lei, per scoprire cosa voleva dirgli. Dopo una breve comunicazione con Juliet, sente dei rumori identici a quelli del volo Oceanic 815, e riferisce a Sawyer il messaggio di Juliet: "Ha funzionato". , l'Ankh.]] Il resto del gruppo giunge al Tempio. Entrano nel Tempio tramite un buco alla base del muro. All'interno vedono uno scheletro senza un braccio (Montand) e prendono il libro che aveva con sé, una copia francese di Timore e tremore di Søren Kierkegaard. Mentre si muovono attraverso i tunnel del Tempio, i sopravvissuti vengono catturati uno ad uno dagli Altri. Questo gruppo di Altri porta i sopravvissuti al vero e proprio Tempio, dove si ritrovano al cospetto di Dogen, il loro leader giapponese, che parla loro attraverso il suo interprete, Lennon. Cindy informa i suoi compagni che Hurley e gli altri erano con lei sull'Oceanic 815. Non replica quando Dogen ordina di sparare loro. Hurley dice allora velocemente a Dogen che erano stati mandati da Jacob, e dice anche che proprio lui gli aveva dato una custodia di chitarra. La custodia viene aperta, e rivela un grosso Ankh di legno, che Dogen spacca tempestivamente in due. All'interno dell'Ankh trova un foglio di carta. Dogen lo legge, e chiede ai sopravvissuti i loro nomi. Hurley dice di voler sapere cosa c'è scritto sul foglio, e Lennon gli dice che sarebbero stati tutti quanti nei guai se Sayid fosse morto. chiude gli occhi Sayid dopo la sua morte.]] Gli Altri trasportano Sayid al Tempio, dove una grande sorgente ribolle al centro. Lennon afferma che la sorgente non sta funzionando correttamente: Dogen si avvicina all'acqua, si provoca un taglio alla mano e la immerge nell'acqua, ma questa non cura la sua ferita. Dopo aver informato Jack della probabilità di correre dei rischi, Dogen ordina ai suoi seguaci di immergere completamente Sayid nell'acqua e capovolge una clessidra. Quando Sayid sembra essere tornato in vita, Dogen si rifiuta di tirarlo fuori dall'acqua prima che la sabbia della clessidra abbia smesso di scorrere. Risulta evidente che Sayid stia annegando. Jack protesta ma, quando tenta di fermarli, viene bloccato. Dopo che l'ultimo granello di sabbia è caduto, Sayid viene sollevato dall'acqua, senza vita. Dogen annuncia al gruppetto shockato che il loro amico è morto. Lascia da soli i sopravvissuti a piangere la morte di Sayid. Più tardi, Cindy entra con Zach ed Emma, i bambini della sezione di coda, che portano del cibo ai sopravvissuti. A questo punto anche Miles e un Sawyer privo di sensi vengono portati al Tempio, dopo essere stati catturati dagli Altri nella giungla. torna misteriosamente in vita.]] Hurley incontra Dogen, scoprendo che quest'ultimo comprende l'inglese ma che si rifiuta di parlarlo poiché odia "il sapore che questo lascia sulla sua lingua". Dopo un breve scambio di battute, Hurley rivela che Jacob è morto: questo fatto shocka Dogen e Lennon, che si precipitano all'esterno della stanza. I due ordini al resto degli Altri, che spargono concitatamente dei cerchi di cenere attorno al Tempio, sono di barricare gli ingressi e di lanciare un razzo di segnalazione. Lennon precisa che non stanno tenendo i sopravvissuti dentro, ma che piuttosto stanno tenendo "lui" fuori. Mentre attendono nella stanza della sorgente al Tempio, Hurley e Miles siedono vicino al corpo di Sayid per dirgli addio. Sawyer rinviene e spiega a Kate che non ha intenzione di uccidere Jack, perché "merita di soffrire su questa roccia proprio come ognuno di noi". Lennon entra e chiede di parlare a Jack in privato, ma Jack discute e si azzuffa con diversi degli Altri. La lotta viene interrotta quando tutti i presenti si sbalordiscono alla visione di Sayid che si alza a sedere. Appare molto confuso, e chiede subito cosa sia successo. Curiosità Generale *Poco prima che la telecamera mostri il piede della statua di Taweret sott'acqua, è visibile un logo DHARMA sulla coda dello squalo che gli nuota accanto. *Claire, Shannon, Michael, Walt, Nikki, Paulo, Scott, Steve, Sullivan ed altri personaggi delle stagioni precedenti noti per essere presenti a bordo dell'Oceanic 815 non sono stati visti sull'aereo nella linea temporale parallela. Boone parla di Shannon e Claire viene vista nel taxi che Kate ha dirottato a Los Angeles. La presenza di Claire sul volo è implicita nel prossimo episodio "Quello che fa Kate", ed infine confermato nella puntata "Il candidato". *Desmond viene notato da Jack durante il volo, ma nella linea temporale originale era sull'Isola, impegnato alla stazione Cigno. Desmond indossa una fede nuziale, anche se questo è un errore poiché nell'episodio "E vissero felici e contenti" non la indossava. *Ana Lucia, Eko e Libby, così come Zack ed Emma, che erano tutti nella sezione di coda dell'areo, non vengono mostrati a bordo. *Quando si vede l'indirizzo mostrato sul biglietto da visita di Jack (8444 Wilshire Blvd), si può vedere una troupe cinematografica. È improbabile che si tratti di un'inquadratura relativa a Lost. *Uno degli Ankh che la statua a quattro dita stava tenendo è ora visibile alla sua destra, sott'acqua. *Il codice di polizia 341 sentito nell'ascensore si riferisce ad una scarica armi da fuoco. *L'agente doganale, agente Anne, che ha chiesto a Sun se parlasse inglese, la chiamava Miss Paik invece di Mrs Kwon. E' solo dall'episodio "Il pacco" che viene rivelato che Sun e Jin si sono realmente sposati nella linea temporale parallela. *Questo episodio fu trasmesso alla televisione statunitense il giorno della marmotta. Note di produzione * Stranamente non è stata presentata nessuna lista di guest star prima che l'episodio fosse trasmesso dalla ABC, per evitare spoiler sull'episodio. * I suoni dei flashback di questa stagione sono diversi, sono simili agli sbalzi temporali della quinta stagione. * Questa è la prima prima stagione in cui appaiono tutti i membri principali del cast, dall'episodio "Pilota, prima parte". ** Desmond appare solo nella prima parte, mentre Claire compare solo nella seconda. Entrambe queste comparse avvengono nella linea temporale parallela. Questo dilemma ha lasciato gli status dei loro personaggi sconosciuti nella linea temporale originale fino, rispettivamente, agli episodi "Il pacco" e "Quello che fa Kate". ** Ilana non ha battute nella seconda parte della puntata. ** Matthew Fox (Jack) e Evangeline Lilly (Kate) sono gli unici due attori/personaggi ad apparire in ogni primo episodio di stagione della serie. ** Claire appare per la prima volta dall'episodio , dopo un'assenza di 17 puntate. *Emilie de Ravin riprende a far parte del cast principale. Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Jeff Fahey (Frank) e Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) sono promossi a cast principale. Anche Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond) che non era stato nominato tra coloro che avrebbero fatto parte dell'episodio prima che andasse in onda, è accreditato con loro. *In questo episodio ci sono tre attori che facevano precedentemente parte del cast regolare: Elizabeth Mitchell (Juliet), Dominic Monaghan (Charlie) ed Ian Somerhalder (Boone). ** Come Cynthia Watros (Libby) e Malcolm David Kelley (Walt) prima di loro, essi non sono stati accreditati come special guest stars. ** Questo è l'unico episodio in cui appare Juliet nel quale non viene accreditata come regolare. ** Boone Carlyle, Charlie Pace e Juliet Burke diventano il primo, il secondo e il terzo ex personaggio principale ad apparire nella sesta stagione. * Cindy, Zach e Emma appaiono per la prima volta dopo l'episodio . *Riguardo all'assenza di Shannon è stata data una spiegazione da Boone. Originariamente, Shannon avrebbe dovuto fare un'apparizione, ma Maggie Grace ha rifiutato l'offerta della produzione, e la storia è stata così modificata per rimediare alla sua assenza. *A causa della natura della linea temporale, molti personaggi precedentemente deceduti riapparono nella linea temporale parallela: **La voce del pilota, Seth Norris, è quella di Greg Grunberg che ritorna per la prima volta dall'episodio "Morte accertata". **Daniel Roebuck (Leslie Arzt) ritorna per la prima volta dall'episodio "Exposé". **Sean Whalen (Neil Frogurt) ritorna per la prima volta dall'episodio "La grande menzogna". **Fredric Lehne (Edward Mars) ritorna per la prima volta dall'episodio "Abbandonate". **Ritornano anche diversi personaggi secondari e di contorno morti, tra cui Doug, Jerome e Craig. Hurley e Rose sembrano avere gli stessi personaggi accanto a loro come nel volo originale. Tailie 16 appare sul volo e Nancy appare all'aeroporto. Errori * Il cratere di implosione della stazione Cigno è molto diverso dalla versione che ci hanno fatto vedere in precedenza. E' più largo, meno profondo, è facile entrarci ed al centro ha una pila di detriti, presumibilmente attratti dall'anomalia. * Quando Jack raggiunge il bagno dell'aereo, passa davanti a una paratia con un dispositivo a pulsante di chiamata visibile. Quando guarda Kate e l'u.s. marshall Edward Mars tornare ai loro posti, entrano nella stessa fila di paratie, ma nessun dispositivo a pulsante di chiamata è visibile sul muro. * Mars requisisce una forchetta ed un coltello da Kate. L'argenteria non sarebbe stata consentita a bordo di un aereo dopo l'11 settembre. Più tardi sull'aereo, l'hostess dice che non ci sono oggetti taglienti sull'aereo a causa dei regolamenti. * Quando Sayid viene abbassato nella sorgente, il suo foro di proiettile è sparito. * Quando Sayid viene rimosso dalla sorgente, ha i capelli quasi completamente bagnati. Pochi secondi dopo, quando è steso a terra, i suoi capelli sono quasi asciutti. * Quando Sayid viene portato giù per i gradini del tempio verso l'acqua, una comparsa sullo sfondo rimuove la barella due volte tra un'inquadratura e l'altra. * Quando Sawyer raggiunge Juliet nel fosso creato dall'esplosione alla stazione Cigno, la sua mano si trova in diverse posizioni quando cambiano le inquadrature, nonostante sia ancora incosciente. * L'Oceanic 815 dovrebbe essere un Boeing 777. La scena d'avvicinamento mostra un 777 corretto, tuttavia: ** La sequenza in cui è possibile vedere il carrello sul touch down mostra 4 ruote sul carrello principale. Un Boeing 777 ne ha 6. ** L'aereo che si avvicina al cancello ha 4 motori (puoi vedere le ombre del motore). L'aereo reale al gate è un Airbus A340. * Quando Charlie viene preso nell'aereo dai poliziotti, guarda a sinistra verso Jack e tutti i passeggeri sono di fronte a lui. Nell'inquadratura successiva, Jack sembra corretto, ma tutti i passeggeri si trovano di fronte. * Jack sta portando un lato della barella fino al momento in cui Kate si muove fuori dalla vista sotto il muro del Tempio. Quando Jack si preoccupa per lei, afferra la torcia di Hurley ed insegue Kate. Tuttavia, potrebbe aver spostato la barella fuori dallo schermo, mentre la telecamera si spostava nella direzione in cui Kate andava. * Quando Hurley e gli altri entrano nel tunnel sotto il Tempio, dopo che Hurley dice: "questo sarà fantastico", una lattina di soda può essere vista su una sporgenza dietro la torcia di Kate. * Quando Sawyer getta Miles sulla tomba di Juliet per comunicare con lei, la faccia di Miles è coperta di terra. Nell'inquadratura successiva il suo volto è pulito. * Quando Hurley sta eseguendo il backup del furgone DHARMA sul sito di tratteggio, un Kino Flo Diva-Lite che aiuta ad illuminare la scena può essere visto alla destra del furgone. * Nella scena del bagno all'aeroporto, dove Kate tira la porta per mettere fuori combattimento l'u.s. marshall, si può vedere che la porta dalla sua parte è stata modificata in modo che la porta si apra verso l'esterno; tuttavia, nell'inquadratura successiva si vede che tutte le altre porte del bagno aprono normalmente, verso l'interno. * Dopo che Ben ha pugnalato Jacob nell'episodio "L'incidente, prima e seconda parte", la sua maglietta è coperta di sangue; eppure in questo episodio, pochi minuti dopo, non ci sono macchie di sangue sui vestiti di Ben. * Quando Hurley urla a Jack mentre Sayid si sveglia, uno degli Altri con cui Jack sta combattendo immediatamente si gira intorno per guardare Sayid, anche se non avrebbe saputo subito il motivo per cui Hurley abbia urlato. * Il portello imploso è notevolmente diverso rispetto a quello imploso mostrato nell'episodio "Ulteriori istruzioni". ** La cyclette della botola può essere vista mentre Sawyer sta scendendo dal buco per prendere Juliet. Tuttavia, nei precedenti episodi dopo l'esplosione della botola, la cyclette può essere vista sdraiata nella giungla. * Quando Charlie viene arrestato dopo aver detto: "Avresti dovuto permettere che succedesse", si dirige verso la destra di Jack, per poi dire: "Dovevo morire", proprio di fronte a Jack. * Sayid viene mostrato con un passaporto iraniano, anche se è iracheno e lo afferma sul modulo di dichiarazione doganale che viene anche mostrato. La sua data di nascita, 25 aprile 1972 è data anche sul modulo, anche se secondo Sayid, aveva 23 anni nel 1990 durante la Guerra del Golfo. È concepibile che viaggiasse con un passaporto falso, tranne che affermasse il suo vero nome sulla forma. * Il modulo doganale di Sayid raffigura il logo del vecchio servizio doganale degli Stati Uniti, che è stato sostituito nel marzo 2003 dalla protezione doganale e doganale degli Stati Uniti. La dogana e la protezione delle frontiere degli Stati Uniti usano il logo della sua agenzia madre, il Dipartimento della Sicurezza Nazionale. I moduli aggiornati sarebbero stati utilizzati entro settembre 2004. * La porta di Kate a LAX è l'unica porta che si apre verso l'esterno. * La disposizione dei posti all'interno del volo 815 è 3-4-3 ed è possibile solo sui modelli B747 o A380. Invece l'aereo che atterra a LAX è un due motori che assomiglia ad un B777 od ad un A330. * Sayid dice ad Hurley di aver torturato più persone di quante riesca a ricordare. Nell'episodio , Sayid dice invece di ricordare ogni singolo viso delle persone che ha interrogato. Tematiche ricorrenti * Juliet muore. * Sayid muore ma torna in vita. * Kate si preoccupa per Sawyer. * Charlie sta per morire soffocato (i.e. non può respirare), ma si riprende. * Sawyer minaccia di uccidere Jack. * La scena di Kate sull'albero si apre con il suo occhio. * Sawyer dice ad Hurley che non dovrebbe dire alla gente di aver vinto alla lotteria, perché si potrebbero approfittare di lui. * Mentre l'Uomo in Nero parla con Ben, si sporge in avanti in un raggio di luce mentre descrive la tristezza della vita di John Locke, mentre si appoggia all'ombra mentre dichiara di voler tornare a casa. (Bianco e nero) * Durante l'intero episodio il nemico di Jacob indossa una maglietta nera. * Kate passa sul corpo di Montand, a cui manca un braccio. * L'uomo in nero parla a Richard di essere stato liberato dalle sue catene ed al gruppo di Bram di essere liberi ora che Jacob è morto. * Tutti i sopravvissuti si trovano attualmente nello stesso anno. * Charlie dice che sarebbe dovuto morire. * Il segreto nascosto nella custodia della chitarra è un Ankh che nasconde a sua volta un foglio di carta. L'Ankh è un simbolo di vita eterna. (Vita e morte) * Il mostro uccide il gruppo di Ilana. * Il numero 23 è visibile alle spalle di Desmond quando si siede vicino a Jack,. * Il nemico di Jacob afferma di voler andare a casa. * Quando entrano nel buco del muro del Tempio, trovano un libro sul corpo dell'uomo francese. * Nella realtà alternativa in cui il volo Oceanic 815 non precipita, molti dei personaggi principali passati ed attuali hanno contatti tra loro. * La bara del padre di Jack è andata persa e non ha mai raggiunto Los Angeles. * Locke spiega a Jack che la sua condizione è irreversibile. Jack risponde che nulla è irreversibile e gli offre una consulenza gratuita. (Fato contro libero arbitrio) * Locke dà a Boone una descrizione dettagliata di un walkabout che non ha mai intrapreso. (Truffe e inganni) * Kate ruba una penna a Jack, con la quale cerca di aprire la serratura delle manette. (Truffe e inganni) (Prigionia) * Kate ed Edward Mars passano attraverso la sicurezza al LAX in uno stand etichettato 4F. (Numeri) * Nel flashsideway, Jack guarda nello specchio del lavabo dell'aereo, notando una ferita sul collo. (Specchi) * L'Agente Mars si guarda allo specchio prima che Kate scappi. (Specchi) * Zach ed Emma vengono visti al Tempio, così come altri due bambini di cui non si conosce il nome. (Bambini) * L'annegamento è di nuovo associato alla risurrezione, come si era visto precedentemente nell'episodio "? (episodio)". (Vita e morte) (Resurrezione) * L'uomo in nero rivela a Ben di essere il mostro di fumo. (Segreti) Riferimenti culturali *Earth X: la X'' in ''LA X sta ad indicare una realtà alternativa. E' di uso comune nei fumetti, a tal punto che sia in quelli Marvel che in quelli DC è presente una storia/linea temporale alternativa chiamata Earth X ''(''Terra X). *LA X: LAX è la sigla internazionale dell'aeroporto di Los Angeles. * Harun e il mar delle storie: Desmond sta leggendo questo libro del 1990 dello scrittore indo-britannico Salman Rushdie. E' una storia fantasmagorica ambientata in una città così antica e in rovina che si è dimenticato il nome. È una storia allegorica che parla di un ragazzo di 10 anni che vive in un mondo immaginario chiamato Kahani e suo padre ne è il narratore. Dopo che sua madre lascia suo padre, quest'ultimo non è più in grado di raccontare storie. E' presente un genio dell'acqua che controlla il mar delle storie. Haroun è l'arabo per Aaron. * Amelia Earhart: mentre Cindy si precipita sul fondo dell'aereo con i rifornimenti medici per Charlie, Sawyer chiede: "Cosa sta succedendo là dietro, Earhart?" Amelia Earhart è stata una nota pioniera dell'aviazione statunitense che scomparve nel 1937 durante un volo di circumnavigazione del globo sull'Oceano Pacifico centrale vicino all'isola di Howland. *Timore e tremore: il libro che si trova nel tempio è un'influente saggio filosofico del filosofo, teologo e psicologo danese Søren Kierkegaard, pubblicato nel 1843 con lo pseudonimo Johannes de silentio (John il Silente). Nel libro, attraverso riletture alternative della storia biblica di Abramo ed il vincolo di Isacco, Kierkegaard esamina il ruolo della fede ed il suo rapporto con la morale e l'etica. Il titolo è un riferimento ad un passaggio della Bibbia tratto dai Filippesi 2:12, "...compiete la vostra salvezza con timore e tremore." *Mr. Crocodile Dundee: Boone paragona Locke al personaggio principale di questo film australiano del 1986 di Peter Faiman ambientato nell'entroterra australiano. *Kumbaya: mentre Sayid viene tolto dal furgone della DHARMA ed Hurley prende la custodia della chitarra, Miles chiede se avrebbero cantato Kumbaya per la strada. Questa è una canzone spirituale afroamericana degli anni '30 che ha goduto di una nuova popolarità durante il revival folk degli anni '60 e divenne una canzone da campeggio nelle organizzazioni orientate alla natura. Più recentemente viene citato od accennato in modo sarcastico o cinico. *X-Files: quando Bernard torna dalla toilette, Rose gira la rivista di finzione che sta leggendo, Weekly Woodsman, per rivelare una pubblicità delle sigarette Morley con la frase La verità è là fuori... accompagnata da una foto di un UFO, riferimento a questa serie televisiva ideata da Chris Carter ed andata in onda dal 1993 al 2002 e dal 2016 al 2018; in particolare, il personaggio dell'uomo che fuma, fumava sigarette Morley e la frase, insieme a un'immagine simile, veniva spesso vista su un poster appeso nell'ufficio di Fox Mulder. *Piscina di Betzaeta: la piscina del Tempio ha una somiglianza con questa piscina di Gerusalemme, comunemente associata alla guarigione. Il nome deriva dall'ebraico beth hesda, che significa casa di misericordia/grazia. Sia in ebraico che in aramaico può anche significare vergogna o disonore. Tecniche di narrazione * Lindelof e Cuse al ComicCon dissero che avrebbero introdotto un elemento nuovo, che si è rivelato essere la timeline parallela (flashsideways), una linea temporale dove il volo 815 non si è mai schiantato. * Nella linea temporale parallela, Boone dice a Locke: "If this thing goes down, I'm with you" (Se le cose dovessero andar male, ti starò appiccicato). Nella linea temporale originale, Locke conduce Boone alla morte. *Nella linea temporale parallela, Jack si mette a disposizione di John Locke per quanto riguarda la sua infermità, e gli stringe la mano. *Nel flashsideway Jack nota un taglio sul suo collo (una ferita che sosterrà sull'isola nell'episodio "La fine". *Durante il volo 815, una calma Rose rassicura un nervoso Jack. Rose dice che può lasciarsi andare, un sostituto dell'originale: "Ti sto lasciando fuori dai guai". *Quando Jack riesce a rimuovere il panetto di droga dalla gola di Charlie svenuto, questi chiede se fosse ancora vivo, al che Jack risponde affermativamente. Entrambi sono in realtà morti. *Sul volo originale 815, fu Jack a rassicurare Rose che la turbolenza era normale. Nel flashsideway, i ruoli sono invertiti. *Nel flashsideway Hurley ora ha una buona fortuna come risultato della vincita alla lotteria. *Durante il volo, Sawyer, che è un truffatore nella linea temporale originale, avverte Hurley che la gente se ne approfitterà se dicesse che ha vinto alla lotteria. *Ben è stato guarito al Tempio dopo che Sayid gli ha sparato. Ora Sayid è stato guarito nelle acque del Tempio dopo essere stato ferito dal padre di Ben. *Boone chiede a Locke se sta "pulling his leg" (letteralmente spingendogli la gamba, modo di dire che significa prendere in giro). *Un personaggio di nome Bram viene impalato, come un vampiro viene ucciso da un paletto. *Locke si è rivelato essere il mostro di fumo, per cui lo stesso mostro altri non è che il nemico di Jacob. *Ben e Richard affermano che ciò che è morto sull'isola è morto e non c'è ritorno. Eppure Sayid riesce misteriosamente a rinascere dopo essere stato dichiarato morto da Dogen e Jack. *Si dice che Sayid sia sopravvissuto al trattamento degli Altri, nonostante l'iniziale suggerimento della sua morte. *Per essere portato in vita, Sayid deve essere completamente immerso nell'acqua in una scena che sembra riferirsi ad un battesimo cristiano. Poiché l'acqua nel battesimo rappresenta la purificazione dal peccato, l'acqua sporca potrebbe suggerire che non è stato completamente guarito da ciò che lo affligge. *Nel flashsideway, durante la loro conversazione sulle condizioni di Locke, la fede di Jack ora sembra superare quella di Locke. Mentre era vivo, Locke era l'uomo di fede, mentre Jack era l'uomo della scienza. *L'apparente motivazione dietro le azioni dell'uomo in nero è quella di tornare a casa. Per farlo, ha preso le sembianze di John Locke, che voleva rimanere sull'isola e non tornare mai più indietro. *Hurley crede che il defunto Jacob sia vivo quando esce dalla giungla, mentre l'ultima volta che si sono incontrati ha creduto che Jacob vivesse ancora morto. *Jacob conferma ad Hurley come riesca a vedere e parlare con i morti senza e che questa capacità non è collegata a nessuna malattia mentale. *Bram ha dichiarato in precedenza che è nella squadra dei vincitori di Miles. Ironia della sorte, ora è morto, e Miles, che originariamente stava giocando per la squadra sbagliata è vivo. *Arzt dice a Hurley: "Oh, buono, buono per te". *Richard dice "Tu?!" dopo aver visto l'uomo in nero. *Hurley dice di piacere il pollo, come una delle sue ragioni per aver comprato la Casa del Pollo di Mr. Cluck. *Kate dirotta il taxi di Claire per correre da Edward Mars. Il loro destino è rimasto irrisolto. Analisi della storia * Kate attacca lo u.s. marshall Edward Mars. * Sawyer incolpa Jack per la morte di Juliet e minaccia di ucciderlo. * Charlie viene arrestato per possesso ed uso di droga sull'aereo. * Viene rivelato che Jin ha contrabbandato denaro non dichiarato negli Stati Uniti per scopi sconosciuti. * La decisione di Jack di far esplodere la bomba è messa in discussione, in particolare da Sawyer, ma anche da lui stesso. * Sawyer, Jack, Kate e Jin lottano per liberare Juliet dal relitto della stazione Cigno. * Jacob dice ad Hurley che ha bisogno di portare Sayid al Tempio, cosa che fa. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Locke racconta a Boone del suo walkabout. (La caccia) * Boone fa riferimento alla caotica relazione sentimentale di Shannon. (Ragione e sentimento) * Jin viene fermato alla dogana a causa dell'orologio e del denaro non dichiarato datogli da Mr. Paik. (Cambiamenti) * Hurley dice ad Arzt di aver vinto alla lotteria. (Numeri (episodio)) * Nella scena in cui viene mostrata l'Isola sommersa, si vede anche uno squalo con un logo DHARMA. (Alla deriva) * Viene riproposto il cratere della botola. (Ulteriori istruzioni) (Déjà vu) * Della cenere viene utilizzata per fornire protezione contro il mostro di fumo nero e viene mostrata circondare la capanna di Jacob quando viene avvicinata da Ben e Locke e dal gruppo del volo Ajira. (L'uomo dietro le quinte) (L'incidente, prima e seconda parte) * Jacob fa riferimento all'incontro di Jin al Tempio con il team francese. (Questo posto è la morte) * Hurley vede lo scheletro di Montand nel corridoio sotto il Tempio e chiede perché il suo braccio è mancante, a cui Jin spiega che è stato strappato via dal fumo nero. (Questo posto è la morte) * L'uomo in nero fa riferimento all'uccisione di Locke da parte di Ben. (Vita e morte di Jeremy Bentham) * Frank dice a Sun che è stato messo fuori combattimento da Ilana, quindi portato alla capanna che è stata bruciata. (Ciò che è morto è morto) (L'incidente, prima e seconda parte) * Hurley dà agli Altri la custodia della chitarra ricevuta da Jacob. (L'incidente, prima e seconda parte) Allusioni ad altri episodi * Jack chiede una penna per salvare qualcuno che non riesce a respirare. (Pilota, prima parte) * La scena d'apertura ripropone il volo originale dell'Oceanic 815, con molti elementi ricorrenti. (Pilota, prima parte) * A Kate viene data una lasagna sul volo Oceanic 815. Hurley diede a Claire lo stesso pasto dopo che l'aereo si schiantò sull'isola. (Pilota, prima parte) * Rose dice a Jack che suo marito si trova nella toilette, e cerca di tranquillizzarlo dicendogli di non preoccuparsi per le turbolenze. (Pilota, prima parte) * Lo sceriffo Edward Mars viene colpito alla testa. (Pilota, prima parte) * Jack ha salvato Charlie dal soffocamento. (Inseguimento) ** Come per la rianimazione di Charlie, Kate cerca di impedirgli di eseguire il RCP su Sayid. (Inseguimento) * Ancora una volta l'episodio inizia con Kate aggrappata ad un ramo di un albero. (Il mistero della valigetta) (Storia di Kate) * Quando l'uomo in nero parla con Ben, gli dice che l'ultimo pensiero che John Locke ha avuto prima di essere ucciso era Non capisco. La stessa frase che John Locke ripeteva quando Boone rivelò che l'aereo Beechcraft era coinvolto nel contrabbando di droga. (Deus Ex Machina) * La scena in cui l'aereo atterra è simile a quella in cui l'aereo decolla. (Esodo, seconda parte) * Quando Sawyer si arrampica tra le macerie della stazione Cigno, sposta una cyclette. (Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede) * Sawyer, il neoassunto leader, prende a calci Jack, il neoassunto uomo di fede, nella parte sinistra della testa, rendendosi conto che il suo piano per annullare la storia non ha funzionato. In precedenza, Jack, il leader precedentemente assunto, aveva picchiato Locke, l'ex presunto uomo di fede, nella parte sinistra della testa dopo che Locke aveva cercato di sabotare lo sforzo del gruppo nel prendere contatto con il mercantile. (L'inizio della fine) Domande senza risposta Timeline parallela *Perché l'Isola è sommersa? *Qual è il significato del sangue sul collo di Jack? *Come fa Jack a riconoscere Desmond? due si erano già visti allo stadio *Dove sono la bara ed il corpo di Christian Shephard? Sull'isola * Come sapeva Juliet che il Volo 815 era atterrato? * Perché l'acqua della sorgente del Tempio non è limpida? ** Perché c'è un determinato periodo di tempo durante il quale si deve essere immersi nella fonte? * Dov'è la casa dell'uomo in nero e perché vuole tornarci? * Perché l'uomo in nero è deluso dagli Altri? Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi della sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Hurley Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Sayid Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Kate Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Jin Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Sun Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Jack Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Locke Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Sawyer